My family
by Bright like yellow
Summary: Dumbledore is more involved in Snapes past then anyone ever imagined. Can decisions made 24 years ago be reversed to give three adults the family they desperately crave? (contains original characters)
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- I own nothing, apart from a sling and a battered car you are welcome to both.  
  
Summery-Dumbledore is more involved in Snapes past then anyone ever imagined. Can decisions made 24 years ago be reversed to give three adults the family they desperately crave? (contains original characters)  
  
Sighing deeply Dumbledore relaxed back into his chair, he'd never been so unsure on what was the right plan of action. Usually he never had a problem, he'd had years of experience reading people knowing what people we going to do, it was second nature to him now. It was his gift; no one had ever fooled him, or made a façade he couldn't see right though in mere seconds. There was one person though that always managed to surprise him though, one person as soon as he thought he knew what was best it turned out to be the worst.  
  
When he'd met the small weedy pale boy at 11, he was quiet, bookish, and untrusting, but filled with huge potential. Albus's first response was to draw him out of his shell and encourage him to make friends, which had promptly failed when the boy seemed to lack the talent of talking to his peers, preferring to sneer and tease. Disheartened with this and his mentor's failure to make anything better, the boy had started to trust his father's words believing he was worthless, pushing everyone away.  
  
Resigning himself to having to watch another student with so much potential going down the path of self destruction. Albus had hoped that they could sway him away from the dark arts, and encourage his love of potions. In his final year they made a huge break through so they thought as the staff organized it so the teen could help tutor the first and second years in potions. The teen had been in his element, so much so he even accepted an assistants post for the following year with the view to go onto university to get a degree.  
  
The first half year had done him the world of good, the young man proving his worth and talent, turning away from the dark arts and the self destructive path he was taking. It wasn't to be though as he'd slipped off the cart again after an heated argument with the potions master. Determined though not to let him follow that downward spiral again, Albus persuaded the adolescent to travel, convincing him to travel the world for 6 months then start the following year in university.  
  
This was to have the worst outcome Albus could have ever imagined in a million years, the repercussions of it were far reaching they nearly ruined 3 lives. Traveling at first had seemed perfect for the teen, the sights broadening his mind, slowly undoing the years of abuse and bullying he started to find himself. The sure disaster that waited had been disguised as a blessing at first, true love it had seemed to the most unlikely pair; a lonely withdrawn wizard and a happy-go-lucky, save the world muggle. Not exactly a match made in the stars but it had worked for a while, for 5 months to be exact. Albus wouldn't of recognized the man he'd become around her, the happy, loving man, no longer that lost child.  
  
The happy protective bubble burst though when their carefully constructed fantasy went hurtling headlong into painful reality. Another life entered the equation not only the tow of them anymore a child too, and for the two who weren't even into adulthood themselves yet, it proved too much. The arguments started, truths came out, and things that shouldn't have been said were said with little to no thought. Running seemed the only option at the time so he did, straight into the past they'd tried so hard to get him out of. Dark arts would have consumed him without a trace, but the memory of the happiness of those though months kept him going.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed again rubbing his beard in frustration, the lost boy had become more than he could of ever hoped, the schools finest potions master, even a trusted friend. Yet with all the years he'd known, trusted and helped Severus Snape, Albus still couldn't even hazard a guess how the professor might react to the news he was about to give. He hoped against hope though it would be better than he had 24 years ago.  
  
Turning towards the stone gargoyle at the end of the office he saw the tell tale dust and grinding that signaled his guest had arrived.  
  
"Severus, please take a seat" Albus said pointing at the over stuffed chair in front of his desk. The look on Severus face told him that if he didn't get on and tell him something within the next 5 seconds he'd be cleaning up bonbons for days.  
  
Stroking his beard he gazed off into space as he though of the best way to explain his resent news. The dim office however offered him no clues, except to toy with the idea of maybe removing a few breakables just incase it didn't go as expected.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure what you wanted to discuss was of up most importance but contrary to the students popular belief I can't read minds. So maybe you want to tell me?" The greasy haired pale professor snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"Well Severus what I'm about to say you might not like, but I want you to remember how far you've come and what it was like then. 25 years ago I sat in this very office wondering just how to save you from yourself, and I made the decision that traveling the world would open your eyes a bit. It did, but it also had unforeseen consequences."  
  
Tension mounted 10 fold in the office as long forgotten memories surfaced and buried truths were unearthed. Snape drew in a sharp breath as he realized exactly what his mentor and friend was referring too. Running a nervous hand though his greasy black locks he cast his eyes downward ashamed.  
  
"Don't worry Severus, I'm not judging your actions then you were young and confused it wasn't unexpected. I've called you here about something I should have told you long ago, you have a daughter"  
  
Shock, anger, disappointment, all flitted across the potion masters face till it finally settled on a cross between anger and sadness. The inner war he was fighting was clear; the man he'd respected and trusted for years had lied to him. Thoughts of striking him or storming out had repeatedly crossed his mind but he'd hastily pushed them away again, he owed Albus a chance to explain after all the second chances he himself had been given.  
  
"Severus, I know this is a huge shock but right now we don't have the luxury of time. I need you to listen, Mia was wonderful mother too your daughter, but she never grew out of her save the world ways, raising Esen in various aid camps. I can't say I agreed with her, but I respected the woman, she thought the world of her daughter. When Esen was 14 her Mia was shot and killed in the Congo and Esen was put into muggle care, I debated brining her here then but Mia was so intent when she was alive of raising Esen as a muggle, I couldn't bring myself to disrespect her wishes." Leaning on his elbows he pushed his half moon spectacles up his long nose.  
  
"But why didn't you stop it, she could of come to me" Severus interrupted.  
  
"I had to do what I thought was best at the time Severus, you'd only just got onto your feet I thought it was best with the pressure you were under that I'd not tell you." Albus rose out of his chair over to Falks's perch, stroking the bird lovingly he continued.  
  
"She did well in care, excelled in her muggle school, went on and did her nurse training and went back to the Congo to continue her mother's work. Until 5 months ago everything was fine then she was captured by rebel forces in the area. Now while the physical scars in time will heal the mental scars I'm afraid might never." He sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.  
  
"I'm going to bring her here Severus; I fear I made a mistake keeping her from her family. She'll need your support to heal" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing, apart from a sling and a battered car you are welcome to both.  
  
Summery-Dumbledore is more involved in Snapes past then anyone ever imagined. Can decisions made 24 years ago be reversed to give three adults the family they desperately crave? (contains original characters)  
  
Snape stormed down the empty corridors his robes billowing out behind him; it was just too much to take in at once. He was sure Mia wasn't going to keep the child they'd fort so hard she accused him of lying, she'd crossed the line and he's snapped. He couldn't forgive himself for striking her or her for saying those things. Young and stupid he'd run from his insecurities, her and their child. Straight into the open arms of Voldermort, in the dark arts they didn't care that he'd hit and abandoned a muggle, they were more upset he hadn't of killed them too.  
  
He reached his destination in record time still lost in his thoughts, opening his office door he sat down heavily on the worn green chair. Immediately he was filled with anger and regrets he suddenly stood up and viciously swiped at the piles of books on his desk sending the leather bound copies flying. The black robes flailing around his pale frame as he released his rage at anything within reach, books, caldrons, half finished potions.  
  
The sounds of glass shattering and the echoes of the loud thuds as things hit the stone floor seemed to add more fuel his fury. Ignoring the physical pain he pounded his fists into the stone wall at the unfairness of the situation. He'd had a daughter for 24 years and never knew it; the only person in the world he'd trusted had hidden it from him. Snape had never felt so betrayed in his life; he'd been lied to by someone he depended on, all because Albus thought he was 'doing the right thing'.  
  
The right thing would have been to tell him, Albus could have told him when he'd given him the job at Hogwarts. Or failing that when her mother was killed, what had they told her about him, was he also dead to her. Kicking the wall in frustration, he again rhythmically beat his fists against the damp cold stone. Finally collapsing in a heap of black, he broke down in anguish, the grief and emotion he'd bottled up for 24 years finally taking its toll, and for the first time in his adult life he cried.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hardly ever had to question his actions, they were usually flawless and he defiantly wasn't used to the feeling of guilt that came with making the wrong decision. Wandering over to the window he looked out at the stars, wishing that he'd made different choices.  
  
Albus had liked Mia she was properly the only muggle he could truly say he respected, she was amazingly strong willed. The day of their first meeting she was a wreck 19 years old in a gap year from university, far from home, alone, and pregnant. He'd expected to organize a termination, but Mia would hear nothing of it. He'd grown to respect her over the years fighting her strict upbringing, even managing to raise a daughter in a place others wouldn't dream of. Even though she was a muggle he found himself wishing that he'd a girl like that as his own daughter.  
  
Though he couldn't say he liked the idea of Esen growing up in various aid camps, he'd visited alot saw the amazing work she was doing and seeing how adjusted the child was he couldn't really fault he decision. On Esens 11th birthday he'd sent a Hogwarts letter, he was surprised when Esen herself decided she didn't want to go. It brought tears to his eyes when he read her neat hand writing on the white muggle paper as she called him 'Grandpa', and in her own words explained that she was happy where she was. It was surprising to Albus to find a child that wasn't interested in magic, he'd visited many times knowing she knew about her father and her abilities expecting questions and never getting any.  
  
Esen was a mystery to him, bright like Severus and passionate like her mother. She'd made him laugh every time he saw her when she was younger with her nurse routine, running around with a old stethoscope and a dirty bandage 'Grandpa' always had a 'owie' that she had to fix. He'd secretly longed to see her pass through Hogwarts pretend for a second that she was really his granddaughter, watch her pass her OWLS with pride. Esen was always going to be a nurse she just had a way with people so unlike her father he could barely string two civil words together.  
  
Burying his head in his hands, he suppressed the unfamiliar urge to cry out in desperation. The 'what if's' swarming his head; what if he'd told Severus would he be able to string two civil words together, what if he'd made the wrong call, what if he'd convinced Mia to send Esen here, What if he'd never interfered in the first place. Leaning his forehead against the cool window pane he looked through his fingers at the night sky hoping it all worked out, for everyone's sake.  
  
Remembering what he had to do tonight he took a deep breath to compose himself and walked briskly to Madam Pomfreys office. Tonight he brought her to the place he'd longed to for years, somewhere where he knew he'd be able to protect her; Hogwarts. It was just a case of explaining this whole mess to Poppy, and that was going to take a while, a while he wasn't sure he had.  
  
"Poppy, is it ok if we have a quick word" She couldn't hide her obvious surprise it was nearly unheard of to see professor Dumbledore after midnight unless it was an emergency. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she brushed down her robes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, How can I help you nothing too serious I hope" Praying none of the students where hurt or the staff for that matter, going though all sorts of scenarios in her head.  
  
"Don't worry Poppy, it's more of a personal favor. I can't go into too many details yet, but I need help healing a 24 year old half-blooded female. For reasons I can't say its not practical for her to go to St Mungos, but she's sustained a lot of physical and mental injuries." Albus said trying to let on as little as possible until Snape decides himself what to tell the other staff.  
  
"Is she an ex-student? Would I know her?" Poppy asked as she started getting sheets out to make up a bed. Albus rubbed his eyes tiredly before answering.  
  
"No Poppy she isn't a ex-student. Just we are going to have to be very careful she's very fragile, she's been though a lot these last 5 months and I don't know how she's going to react." Poppy looked thoughtful for a second before seemingly weighing up whether or not to ask.  
  
"What happened to her, can you give me a brief history so I can sort out the appropriate potions" Poppy was nervous she'd hardly ever seen Professor Dumbledore looking so tense. It was more than enough to set her own nerves on edge. Ablus closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his forehead trying to relieve the mounting headache that was starting to get annoying.  
  
"Esen Cassy is the young woman I'm bringing in for treatment; she was a muggle nurse doing aid work in Africa. 5 months ago was attacked and taken by a rebel group and from what I've gathered been beaten, staved, and maybe raped." Ignoring the shocked look and gasp from Madam Ponfrey he continued unfazed.  
  
"She has a muggle mother, and wizard father I was close to them both. This is as much as I can tell you as yet. I'm going to collect her now so if you can get a space ready." Dumbledore suddenly felt his years as he walked slowly down the corridor, since the letter he got this morning he'd felt so many foreign new emotions that he hadn't ever before. It was strange he'd never had a family really Fawke's and his brother didn't really count, but he felt like Mia really was his Daughter and Esen really was his granddaughter. He'd never felt rage or sadness so greatly than when he read that piece of parchment that said they'd found her after 4 months of searching. He was going to bring her home and it was going to be alright if he can defeat evil wizards and run a world renowned school he could bring his granddaughter home and fix this mess. 


End file.
